Steven Universe-Its Cold
by Utube4dayz
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems return to the Diamond base on the moon,but experience something they thought would never happen.
**Hello. I'm Utube4dayz and this is my first fanfiction. I would really like it if you could leave some feedback. Enjoy!**

At the barn, the Crystal Gems (now including Peridot) are finishing up their work on the drill. While Pearl and Peridot work inside the drill, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven sit around until they are finished. Steven, who is peacefully playing his ukulele, is interrupted by Pearl when she jumps out of the drill.

" _Okay, we're done programming the drill's computer_." Pearl says. Steven, followed by Garnet and Amethyst, walk toward Pearl, excited that their work is now done.

" _Did we really do it? Are we finally done?_ " Steven said as Peridot carefully climbs down from the drill.

" _Yes, we finally did it! All our work is going to pay off once we get the drill into the ground and go after the Cluster!_ " Pearl proudly says.

" _No quite yet Pearl._ " Peridot says.

" _What?! But the drill is finished. We just need to deploy it and destroy the Cluster!_ " says Pearl.

" _Yeah! Let's go get that Cluster!_ " yelled Amethyst.

" _Yes, I know, but we need to give it a test run first. To make sure everything is properly functioning. It would really set us back if we deployed it and it began to malfunction a few hundred miles underground._ " Peridot said.

" _Alright then, we'll test it first before we begin our mission. Safety is our number one priority._ " Garnet says.

" _Okay then, Garnet hold up the drill. Just be careful with it. Pearl, I'm going to need your assistance in activating the drill_." Peridot says.

" _What do we do?_ " Steven and Amethyst ask.

Peridot tells the two to assist Garnett if she needs help. Pearl picks Peridot up and jumps up into the drill as Garnet lifts it up. Garnet carefully watches her balance. Pearl and Peridot pull levers and push buttons as the interior of the drill lights up with different buttons and screens.

" _Okay, the drill will activate on the count of three! Prepare yourselves!_ " Peridot yells. Amethyst and Steven ready themselves, while Garnet positions herself.

" _3…2…1!_ " Pearl and Peridot yell simultaneously. Pearl slams a big red button. The drill begins to spin, slowly increasing in speed. As the drill spins, Garnet concentrates to keep her balance, as she shakes from the intense speed of the drill. As the drill keeps spinning, Pear and Peridot continuously flip switches and push buttons to maintain the drill, until red lights begin flashing.

" _Uh…is everything okay in there?!_ " Steven yells.

Panicked, Pearl and Peridot try to fix the problem, but something in the drill burns out, blowing up in the two's faces. Scared, Steven tells Garnet to put the drill down. She slams the drill onto its stand. Black smoke pours out of the drill.

" _Pearl! Peridot! Are you two okay!?_ " Steven yells. Pearl and Peridot climb out of the drill, covered in black ash and coughing.

" _What happened in there?_ " Garnet ask.

" _Something in the main engine must have blown out._ " Peridot says while coughing.

An hour passes. The drill is no longer creating black smoke. Pearl and Peridot are inside the drill trying to find the problem. While Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven are sitting around, Peridot laughs excitedly. The three get up and walk towards the drills as Pearl jumps out of the drill holding Peridot, both covered in black smudges.

" _So what happened in there? Why did it explode?_ " Steven asks.

" _It was the battery. It couldn't handle all of the drill's functions at once._ " Pearl says.

" _See, I told you that puny power source we took from that vehicle wouldn't work. We need something strong enough to power all of the drill's functions, like the kindergarten's main power source!_ " Peridot says.

Amethyst reminds Peridot that they destroyed a while ago. Peridot becomes disappointed by this reminder.

" _Where are we going to find another power source like that then?_ " Pearl asks.

" _What if we get a million batteries and plug them into…_ " Amethyst says, until she is abruptly interrupted by Pearl who tells her that is a ridiculous plan. The two begin to argue.

Steven concentrates to come up with an idea. While thinking, he looks up at the sky and sees the moon. After quickly thinking, he comes up with a plan.

" _Hey guys, what about the moon?!_ " Steven asks.

The gems look at him confused.

" _Steven, that's ridiculous. We can't use the moon. That's impossible._ " Pearl tells him.

" _No, not the moon. The moon base! There has to be something still powering it for this long._ " Steven explains.

" _That might work. Diamond bases always have an extremely powerful power core, in case if a Diamond decides to make that their station. We should be able to remove it and put it into the drill._ " Peridot says.

" _Will that really work?_ " Pearl asks.

" _It's our only opportunity right now. We must try it so we can go after the Cluster as soon as possible._ " Garnet says.

" _Good, it's settled then, we're going back to the moon!_ " Steven says.

Steven walks up to Lion, who has been napping the whole time.

" _Lion, we need your help again. We need you to take us to the moon again._ " Steven says.

Remembering how the last trip went, he rolls up into a big ball to ignore Steven, and so he can go back to sleep. Steven begs for Lion to help them, but still pretends to be sleeping. Steven realizes that Lion won't help them by simply asking. Steven thinks for a moment when Pearl asks if Lion will take. Steven gets an idea and dives into Lion's mane. The gems look at each other confused. Steven jumps back out, gasping for air, while also holding a red cooler. Amethyst ask him what's inside the cooler.

" _I think since we're asking Lion for a big favor, he's going to need a big reward. And what's better than a bunch of "lion lickers"!_ " Steven says as he takes the lid off the cooler.

Hearing this, Lion's eyes pop open and he stares at the cooler. Peridot pulls out a lion licker, with confusement, closely examining the frozen treat. She asks what a lion licker is. Steven explains that lion lickers are Lion's favorite snack. While Peridot is still wonders what a snack is, Lion bites down on the lion licker and her hand to get the treat. Steven tells Lion to drop it once Peridot starts freaking out. After Lion lets go of her hand, she looks at her hand with disgust from all the slobber. As Lion goes for the cooler, Steven quickly slams the lid back onto it.

" _You can have all of these "lion lickers" if you can take us to the moon again, deal?_ " Steven asks.

Lion stares at the cooler with great determination to get his favorite treats. At the moon base, a portal opens up. Lion, with the gems on his back and Steven and Peridot in his mane, is shot out of the portal, skidding across the floor. The gems jump off his back and out of his mane to begin searching for the power core. Steven tells Lion a great job and pulls out the cooler from Lion's mane. He takes the lid off of the cooler. The lion lickers begin floating out of the cooler and into the air due to the moon's low gravity. Steven chuckles and wishes Lion good luck.

Peridot activates the staircase. As the gems walk up the ascending stairs, Lion can be seen jumping in the air, swiping to get his lion lickers. As the walk by the Yellow-Diamond mural, Peridot glances at it, remembering what she said to her. The gems make it to the 2nd floor of the moon base. As the gems walk by the mysterious object in the center of the room, Steven looks at it, still puzzled on what it could be. He pulls Peridot away from the group to ask her something.

" _Hey Peridot, can I ask you something?_ " Steven asks.

" _Um…sure. I guess._ " Peridot says.

" _Well, I wanted to know if you knew anything about that thing._ " Steven says as he points to the sphere.

" _I don't know what it is. I've never seen anything like that before._ " Peridot says.

" _Well, what do you think it could be?_ " Steven says.

" _It could be a 3-D holographic map of Earth, or a star map. But I've never seen one like that before. Why do you want to anyway?_ " Peridot asks.

" _I don't know. It just gives me a weird feeling._ " Steven says.

Garnet calls the two up to the 3rd floor. Peridot runs up the stairs, but Steven hesitates to follow as he stares at the sphere. Garnet tells him to hurry up. Steven runs up the stairs to continue their mission. Once everyone is together, Peridot sits on the diamond throne.

" _Alright, let's get this over with so we can finish the drill._ " Peridot says. She begins pushing some buttons on the throne.

" _So…What 'ca doing?_ " Amethyst ask.

" _Well, since you guys destroyed the main computer system last time we were here, I have to find another means of locating the power core._ " Peridot says.

She activates a platform on the other side of the room that rises up from the floor. It morphs into a control panel that displays two holographic screens. Peridot quickly jumps out of the throne and runs to the platform, scanning the screens for something.

" _What is this?_ " Steven asks.

" _This is the diamond base's main repair station. If anything ever happened to this facility's computer system, power, or defenses, this is where it was fixed at. These blue prints of the base says the power core is somewhere underneath the throne. Unfortunately for us though, these files somehow became corrupted, so I don't know where the entrance to the power is at._ " Peridot explains.

" _I know one! HERE!_!"Amethyst says as she jumps up high into the air and rockets towards the floor with her spindash. This causes a good portion of the floor to be destroyed.

" _Amethyst! We need to be careful! We don't want to blow the place up!_ " Pearl yells.

" _If it means getting to the power core, I say we wreck the place. Besides, all we need is the power core, nothing else._ " Garnet says. She activates her gauntlets and pounds the floor with immense force, cracking it.

Amethyst and Garnet work together to destroy the floor. Pearl and Peridot both sigh and join the two. Steven tries to help by pulling back a piece of the bended floor. Impressively, he is able to break it off. While wiping off his forehead, he hears a faint sound. Not being able to find the source of the sound, he shrugs it off as his mind playing tricks on him and goes back to work. He is distracted again from the sound. Now confused, he asks the gems if they heard anything. Pearl says it was probably Lion eating his lion lickers. Even though the gems tell him this, Steven is positive it wasn't Lion. So he secretly decides to go investigate himself. He sneaks off quietly, watching the crystal gems as he does so they don't catch him wandering off. He checks the second floor and finds nothing. He checks on Lion, who is peacefully enjoying his lion lickers. After finding nothing, he starts to believe the gems were right and begins back up to the third floor to help them.

He takes one step up the stairs and hears the sound again, but louder. His attention is drawn towards the sphere in the room. He doesn't know why he thought the sphere was the source of the noise, so he finally decides to get a closer look at. Before he does, he checks the gems to make sure they haven't noticed he been gone. He slowly makes his way towards the sphere. As he gets close to it, he wraps his arms around himself and shivers from the decrease in temperature.

" _Why is it so cold?_ " he asks himself, with his breath now visible.

" _Just what is this thing?_ " he asks.

(The camera slowly zooms in on the sphere until its cuts to black and changes to the Crystal gems still destroying the floor.)

" _Hey guys! I think I found it!_ " Amethyst yells.

The gems gather around a big, white gem connected to dozens of chords.

" _This is it! This is the power core! Now we need to detach it from its circuits._ " Peridot says.

" _Don't worry, I got this._ " Amethyst says as she shape shifts in Purple Puma.

She tries to lift the power core, but doesn't move it an inch. She tries again, using every ounce of her strength she can use, but it still doesn't budge. Garnet joins Amethyst and grabs the other side of the core. But even with the two using all their strength, they are still unable to move it. After a few minutes of trying, they finally give up, so they look to Peridot for help. She goes to the computers and starts typing. She pulls up a blueprint of the power core.

" _Okay, we can remove the power core from its locks and the circuits by activating a core transfer._ " Peridot says.

" _How long will that take?_ " Pearl asks.

" _The activation process should take an estimated 10 minutes to start up. Once it begins, it will take no longer than 2 minutes._ " Peridot explains. She begins to activate the core transfer on the computers.

" _Hey, has anyone seen Steven? I haven't seen him for a while._ " Amethyst nervously asks.

" _HE WAS HE JUST A MINUTE AGO!_ " Pearl says in a panicked voice.

The gems start calling out to Steven, but there is no response.

" _Come on, let's go find him._ " Garnet says.

" _B-But I haven't finished starting up the activation process! If I stop now, I'll have to restart later, wasting even more time!_ " Peridot says.

" _Well, you can help us find Steven or stay here by yourself, alone. Your choice._ " Garnet says as her, Pearl, and Amethyst walk towards the stairs to find Steven.

Peridot thinks for a minute, then quickly runs toward the group to not be alone. Once down the steps, the groups sees Steven standing in front of the sphere with his arms wrapped round him.

" _There you are Steven._ " Garnet says.

" _Oh, thank goodness we found you! What are you doing down here?!_ " Pearl asks.

Steven doesn't say anything to her, he doesn't even turn around to look at them. He just stands there motionlessly.

" _Hey, why is it so cold in here? I'm freezing!_ " Amethyst asks as her and Peridot begin to shiver.

Concerned with Steven, Pearl asks if he is okay, but still doesn't get a response. She walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, but is shocked when feels ice cold.

" _Steven! Your ice cold!_ " She yells.

Garnet touches Steven and is also shocked by how cold he is.

" _Come on Steven. We need to get you home now._ " Garnet says.

The group makes their way down stairs when they notice Steven isn't following. All the gems are worried now, even Peridot, mostly because she is confused about this unusual behavior from Steven, knowing how he normally is.

" _Steven? Come on now, it's time to get you home._ " Pearl says.

Still no response from Steven.

" _Come on man! You're creeping us out!_ " Amethyst yells.

Finally, Steven responds.

" _It's….cold._ " Steven says in a quiet, weak voice.

The gems are confused by this, not because he was stating the obvious, but from the tone of his voice. It sounded very sad.

" _Yes. The sudden decrease in temperature in this area is unbearable to be in. I suggest we get the power core and make our way back to the barn._ " Peridot says.

Steven unfolds his arms and lets them slowly fall to his sides.

" _It's…..dark._ " Steven says in the same tone of voice.

" _It's dark? But it's not dark in here._ " Peridot says.

" _Are….are you okay Steven?_ " Pearl asks.

After a moment of silence, Steven responds.

" _I've finally made one._ " Steven says, now a little creepier.

" _Made what?_ " Amethyst asks.

" _A…..friend._ " Steven says.

The gems began to feel a mixture of confusion and worry, added with some dread.

" _What are you talking about Steven?_ " Garnet asks.

" _For decades, I've always been alone. Whether it was when they said I was weak and worthless or they just flat out hated me. No one ever cared about me._ " Steven says, ignoring Garnet's question.

The gems are speechless. They don't understand what is happening.

" _Everyone that I've ever met never cared a single bit. They always hurt me and made me feel like nothing. Even when I tried my hardest on the responsibilities they had given me, they always called me a failure and punished me. My world slowly became smaller and smaller each day, losing my confidence and courage. I began to lose hope, knowing that I'll always be destined to be alone and never to be happy. Even the things that brought happiness to my life, their fates were sealed because of me. The creatures and amazing vegetation of that world gave me joy again to my life, allowing me to smile once again. I was happy. I couldn't destroy something that made me smile. But when they found it, they took it all away from me. They destroyed it all and severely punished me. I was so alone. I felt….cold._ " Steven says.

The gems stand there terrified. They have no idea what to do.

" _But…him. He has kindness in him. He wants to protect everyone. He even wants to….be my friend._ " Steven says.

" _Who is this friend?_ " Garnet asks.

Steven ignored this question also.

" _Will you to? Will you to….be my friend?_ " Steven asks.

After asking this question, Steven turns around and faces the gems. Steven's skin is pale, almost white, and his black pupils have changed from black to gray. Tears are running down his face as he smiles.

" _Will you be my friend?_ " Steven asks again.

" _Steven! Cut this out! This isn't you!_ " Garnet yells.

Hearing this response, Steven's expression changes from happy to disappointment.

" _I can tell from your response that you have no intentions of befriending me._ " Steven says.

" _Steven! We've had enough of this! If you continue to not listen to us, you'll be grounded! Now come here!_ " Garnet says.

Garnet marches over to Steven and picks him up. Once in Garnet's arms, Steven tries to break free of her grip. Garnet struggles to keep Steven in her arms as he wiggles and squirms. Unexpectedly, Steven yells something in Gem-language. All the gems are astonished by this, except Peridot.

" _I didn't know Steven knew any Gem-language._ " Peridot says.

" _He doesn't._ " Pearl says in a shocked voice.

Steven uses his bubble and breaks free from Garnet.

"If you are not going to be my friends, I have no reason to trust you. So I must destroy you." Steven says as he pulls out his shield with little effort.

" _STEVEN! DON'T DO THIS!_ " Pearl yells out.

" _It's too late._ " Steven says.

Steven chucks his shield with immense force at the gems. They dodge it and see it hit the wall behind them. The wall cracks with chucks that fall off it. His shield poofs away while stuck in the wall. Steven tackles Pearl down to the ground when she isn't looking. Pearl struggles to get Steven off of her. When attempts to land a punch on Pear, Amethyst uses her whip to try to get Steven off of Pearl. Right before the whip can get Steven, he quickly makes another shield to protect himself. He grabs the end and pulls Amethyst towards him, but she lets go just in time. While distracted, Garnet pushes Steven off of Pearl and helps her up.

" _Gems, this is not Steven. Whatever is causing him to do this, it's relentless and will stop at nothing until we are destroyed. So we have no choice but to defend ourselves, even if that means we have to harm Steven._ " Garnet says.

Garnet activates her gauntlets. Pearl and Amethyst hesitantly pull out there weapons. Steven picks up a chunk of the wall and chucks it at the gems. They dodge it and separate. Steven creates another shield on his other arm, giving him two shields. Amethyst charges at Steven and wraps him up with her whip. He blocks it and grabs the end of the whip again. He uses this slam her into the wall. Pearl throws spears at Steven as a distraction. She tries to grab him, but he uses one of her spears as a bat and hits her with it, knocking her over next to Amethyst.

" _Steven! This is your final warning!_ " Garnet yells out.

" _Your fates were sealed when you didn't accept my friendship._ " Steven says.

The two run at each other to attack. Garnet throws a punch at Steven, but is stopped by his shield. This causes a sound wave that cracks Garnet's glasses. He jumps up and punches Garnet in the face hard, launching her towards Pearl and Amethyst. Her glasses break in half and disappear. Weak and beaten, the gems watch hopeless as Steven prepares to finish them.

" _You're just like the rest of them. Never caring about anyone else._ " Steven says as he raises one of Pearl's spears.

Suddenly, before Steven can deal the final blow, he is tackled out of the way by Lion who is being ridden by Peridot. Peridot jumps off Lion's back to aid to the gems while Lion fights off Steven.

" _Peridot, you saved us!_ " Garnet says.

" _Ahh, you do care about us._ " Amethyst says. This makes Peridot to blush.

" _Ya well, someone had to do it. I never knew Steven was that powerful._ " Peridot says.

" _Steven is stronger than he looks, but….. I never thought he would do something like this._ " Pearl says.

" _That's not Steven! He would never do something like this. Something must be controlling him. But what? There's nothing here._ " Garnet says.

" _Maybe it's that ball-thing._ " Amethyst says.

Garnet thinks for a moment, then has the gems huddle up together, but is interrupted when Lion I thrown at the wall hard.

" _Impressive. I've….never seen a creature….with that much power. But enough playing games!_ " Steven says while panting from his fight with Lion.

As quick as they can, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot leap for the sphere. Steven rushes to protect it. He activates his bubble, blocking the gems. Once he lets his bubble down, Garnet stretches her arms and grabs Steven in her hands. Steven struggle to break free.

" _I'm sorry Steven. This is for your own good._ " Garnet says.

She discharges a big amount of electricity, electrocuting Steven. He yells in pain, then falls unconscious.

She retracts her arms and holds Steven in her arms.

" _Garnet! Is he…?!_ " Pearl asks.

" _Don't worry, he's just unconscious. He'll be fine._ " Garnet says.

" _Do you really think that ball was making Steven do all that?_ " Amethyst asks.

(The gems stare at the sphere as the camera zooms out, then cuts to black. Then it changes to Steven lying in bed as he starts to wake up.)

Once awake, Steven sits up in bed confused because he doesn't remember what happened. He sees the gems sitting around the kitchen counter.

" _Hey guys. What 'ca doing?_ " He asks as he walks down his stairs.

The gems gather around him and Pearl hugs him with relief.

" _We're so glad that you're awake Steven. Are you okay?_ " Pearl says.

" _Ya, I'm alright. Just a little sore for some reason. What happened? Last thing I remember is getting to the moon base to find the power core._ " Steven asks.

" _While we were destroying the floor to get to the power core, there was a small explosion that knocked you out._ " Pearl says.

" _Ya! You went flyin!_ " Amethyst says.

" _Don't worry. We were able to get the power core._ " Garnet says.

" _That's great! Now we can fix the drill and stop the cluster to save the Earth._ " Steven says.

" _But first, I think you should go see your father. He stopped by earlier to make sure you were okay._ " Garnet says.

" _Ok, I'll see you guys in a little bit to help with the drill._ " Steven says as he runs out the front door.

Once Steven leaves, Pearl looks at Garnet worried.

" _Do you think it was a good idea to bring it?_ " Pearl asks.

" _Something that has the power to do something like that to Steven is too dangerous to just leave. Just never tell him, ever._ " Garnet says.

In the basement of the temple, the sphere is inside a bubble on the sealing. A piece of ice begins to form on the bubble. (The screen then cuts to black.)


End file.
